charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Telecinese Orbitacional
Telecinese Orbitacional ou Orbitação Telecinética é um poder extremamente raro, pois é a mistura de dois poderes:Telecinese e Orbitar. Este poder, permite que o usuário possa mover objetos, através de orbs, apenas, falando o nome do objeto ou poder desejado, para que esse objeto/poder seja orbitado até a mão do usuário, ou que seja orbitado para um lugar desejado, utilizando movimentos das mãos. Esse é um poder extremamente raro, por ser uma mistura de dois poderes:para que um bruxo tenha, é necessário ter um pai ou mãe Guardião de Luz, e um pai ou mãe Bruxo, e esse pai/mãe deve ter o poder telecinético para isso. Controle Telecinese Orbitacional, diferentemente de muito outros poderes, não tem nenhuma emoção envolvida, que permita que ele seja ativado e usado. Porém, o grau de controle é muito maior que os demais poderes, pois poderes que tem como gatilho alguma emoção, só usa o poder quando sentir tal emoção, até que se tenha controle sobre o poder. Enquanto que Telecinese Orbitacional é usado através da voz, ou seja, qualquer coisa que a pessoa falar, ela pode orbitar. Vemos um exemplo claro disso, quando ela orbitou uma vela pela minha vez Visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Charmed Again, Part 2"., e também quando ela ficou com raiva de um homem, e ela baixinho, falando mal dele, acidentalmente orbitou a peruca que ele usava. Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Hell Hath No Fury". Depois disso, Paige começou a tentar controlar melhor o poder, e pode mostrar várias variações de controle, como o uso de nossos avanços. 1237183 s.gif 1237183 s (1).gif 1237183 s (2).gif 1237183 s (3).gif 1237183 s (4).gif 1237183 s (5).gif 1237183 s (6).gif 1237183 s (7).gif 1237183 s (8).gif 1237183 s (9).gif 1237183 s (11).gif 1237183 s (12).gif PaigeOrbKurzon.gif PaigeTKOCakePhoebe.gif PaigeTKOApplePhoebe.gif PaigeDeviationEnergyBallDemon.gif WyattTKOCakeElder.gif WyattTKOBowl.gif Tipos Normal frame|Paige orbitando papel e caneta. Quando Paige descobriu seu poder Na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Charmed Again, Part 2"., Paige usou o comando vocal, e acidentalmente moveu uma vela. Esse foi o principio básico do poder, que permitiu a Paige, orbitar objetos para suas mãos, apenas falando o nome deles. Mais tarde, Paige quis aprender mais sobre Magia, e quis controlar seus poderes, permitindo a ela uma maior manipulação dele. Apesar disso, a medida que seu poder cresce, Paige não precisava falar examente o nome de tal objeto, como muitas vezes ela orbitou, simplesmente falando "coisa pontuda" ou "coisa nojenta". Visto nos episódios "School Reunion Hyde" e "The Seven Year Witch", por exemplo. Paige também aprendeu a orbitar já com as formas desejadas, como por exemplo, quando ela queria fazer um Circulo de Cristais, um indício de que ela não domina a capacidade de torná-los forma mentalmente. Orbitar frame|Leo orbitando. Orbitar é uma forma de teletransporte usado pelo Conselho dos Anciões e pelos Guardiões de Luz. Ele consiste em se teletransportar através do uso de orbs, que podem ser de diversas cores, como roxo Visto por Gideon. ou verde Visto por Paige, quando sua magia com combinada com sorte.. Ele é usado, quando o ser mágico sente medo, e acidentalmente acaba orbitando, como é visto várias vezes com Paige. Orbitar é o principio para Telecinese Orbitacional, pois é através dele, que o poder de Telecinese se modificou. Também como proteção contra o mal, ele é o unico teletransporte, capaz de ir até os Céus, onde Guardiões são convocados pelos Anciões. Este, como Telecinese Orbitacional, também avançam para Remoção Orbitacional. Telecinese frame|Prue usando telecinese para mover páginas do Livro. Telecinese é a capacidade de mover objetos e pessoas com o poder da mente. É igual a Telecinese Orbitacional, a única diferença é que as pessoas ou objetos se movem, e não orbitam. Ele permite que o usuário mova objetos, sem o auxilio de orbs. Como orbitar, Telecinese é um principio para Telecinese Orbitacional, sendo que telecinese foi modificada por causa dos orbs, causandoe esse novo poder. Prue possuia esse poder, e ela usava da mesma maneira que Paige, com excessão dos orbs. Paige herdou poderes de Luz-Branca de seu pai, fazendo com que sua telecinese, funcione diferente. Os dois poderes podem avançar para Desvio, porém seu avanço principal não completamente diferentes. Avanço Telecinese Orbitacional Avançada frame|Paige enviando a Lâmina do Dragão sem dizer nada. A medida que o poder cresce, o ser mágico começa a fazer novas coisas, como ser capaz de orbitar objetos, sem falar algo, apenas usando o poder da mente. Além disso, o ser mágico também começa a ser capaz de orbitar objetos com a massa bem maior, como enviar um carro para outro local. Esta habilidade requer apenas um comando mental. No entanto, se os objetos são extremamente grandes ou pesados, você pode ter que usar uma combinação de comando mental e verbal. Paige conseguiu um avanço desse poder no Limbo, e ela pode orbitar a Lâmina do Dragão sem falar esse nome. Ela ainda foi capaz de enviar a Lâmina do Dragão para Phoebe sem falar nada. Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Enter the Demon". frame|Paige orbitando um cajado, usando únicamente os seus olhos, e falando. Após alguns anos, Paige apresentou uma capacidade forte de seu poder, sem algo que aumentasse ele. Ela orbitou a Excalibur do coservatório para o Sótão, com apenas um aceno de sua mão, apesar de que a Espada de Pedra desembarcou com um choque.Como visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "Sword and the City" Meses depois, Paige criou o Sr.Right, para que ajudasse ela com o stress de magia. Porém, com a sua criação um oposto também naceu. Como os dois foram cirados com os poderes de Paige, ambos foram igualmente recebidos com esse poder. Sr. Wrong, exibiu um grau de quão poderoso Paige podem se tornar, por orbitar um carro para longe, no entanto, este só poderia ser um avanço para seu poderes de orbitar e não de telecinese. Paige também aprendeu a usar sua capacidade sem as mãos, apenas com os olhos e boca. Como visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "Spin City". Dois anos depois, Paige e suas irmãs foram encolhidas e presas em uma casa de bonecas, mas Paige, jutantamente com o Poder das Três, orbitou ela, suas irmãs e a casa do submundo para a Mansão. Como visto na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "Repo Manor". Remoção Orbitacional frame|Paige usando remoção orbitacional. Remoção Orbitacional é a capacidade de enviar pessoas e objetos para outro local através de orbs. Ele funciona, quando o ser mágico fala o nome do local, e levanta uma mão, fazendo com que a pessoa ou pessoas desejadas sejam enviadas para esse local através de orbs. Paige avançou para essa capacidade em 2005, quando ela enviou Phoebe para a Mansão, simplesmente falando "Casa". Como visto na 7ª Temporada, no episódio "Charmed Noir".Ela usou essa capacidade posteiromente em várias ocasiões. Esse poder também é um avanço de Orbitar, só que ao invés de usar o comando da mão, é usado através da mente, como quando Leo e Piper tentaram se casar pela primeira vez, e os Anciões enviaram Leo para os céus. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Magic Hour". Desvio frame|Paige desviando uma bola de fogo através de orbs. Desvio é a capacidade de manipular o seu atual poder mágico para desviar as energias na direção que veio de que são lançados na direção do alvo do desvio. Como Prue, a habilidade telecinética de Paige avançou, e ela pode desviar poderes mágicos. Diferente de Prue, Paige podia "tocar" no poder, pois ele vinha direto para suas mãos, e ela mesmo jogava, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha que falar o nome do poder. Paige demonstrou essa capacidade, logo quando uma bola de energia iria atacá-la, mas ela desviou essa bola, e matou o feiticeiro com esse poder. Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Muse to My Ears". Mais tarde, ela aprende a desviar, sem tocar em tal poder, apenas jogando-o como Prue fazia. Jogar Através de Orbs frame|Paige orbitando dois demônios e jogando-os. Com o tempo, Paige começou a aprender a usar seus poderes, para jogar objetos e pessoas através de orbs. Ela usou essa capacidade, enquanto estava meramente influenciada pelo mal Em "Charmed Again, Part 2"., e jogou um abajur na direção de Piper e Phoebe. Paige avançou para essa habilidade, dois anos depois, quando ela jogou uma espada para tentar matar um demônio. Então, Paige começou a dominar essa habilidade, e passou a jogar objetos, como extintores de incêndio Como visto em "Spin City"., caixas Como visto em "The Bare Witch Project"., brinquedos Como visto em "Cheaper by the Coven"., cadeiras Como visto em "The Seven Year Witch"., lanças Como visto em "The Seven Year Witch"., entre outras coisas. Mas Paige só pode jogar demônios, meses depois, quando moveu dois demônios, movimentando o braço, exatamente como Prue fazia. Como visto na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "Gone with the Witches". Campo de Força Orbital thumb|100px Campo de Força é a capacidade de criar barreiras para a proteção. Paige adquiriu esse poder, mas devido sua heração Luz-Branca, o campo de força é feito através de orbs, para proteger poderes, desviar ou absorver magia, ou que cause algum dano ao inimigo. aige ativa este poder, colocando suas mãos na frente dela ou a frente a coisa que ela quer para conter ou proteger. Primeiro ela mostrou essa habilidade na edição de inocentes perdidos em uma tentativa de proteger sua irmã Piper e agora crescido Tyler Michaels de um demônio pirocinético como poder de ataque. Após vencerem dois demônios outro apareceu e atacou a três com seu poder, que bloqueia Paige com seu escudo orbe, tempo suficiente até que o demônio parou e Piper foi capaz de derrotar ele. As próximas vezes que Paige mostrou esse poder foi quando ela protegeu-se do ataque da Fonte e para conter a explosão causada por sua destruição. Usuários Bruxos Paige Matthews thumb|200px|Paige orbitando a Excalibur presa na pedra. Paige herdou a telecinese da familia Warren, mas devido a sua heração como Guardião de Luz, sua telecinese funcionou de um jeito diferente, fazendo com que ela mova objetos, dizendo o seu nome ou o local desejado, e ele virá através de orbs. Inicialmente, Paige usava seus poderes para teletransportar objetos para si mesmo ou redirecionar ataques demoniacos. Com o tempo, ela foi capaz de telecinenéticamente orbitar demônios para as parede, e aparentemente fazendo-os desaparecer, gritando "Demônios!". Ela mostrou ser capaz de melhorar suas capacidade, como orbitar coisas sem as mãos, e também foi demonstrado a capacidade de orbitar sem dizer o nome dela. Ela não tem de ser precisa ao chamar para um objeto, como quando Paig orbitou um ácido demoníaco dizendo "Coisa nojenta!". Seus pdoeres avançaram para Desvio e Remoção Orbitacional. Em Charmed Comics, els mostrou ser capaz de criar um Campo de Força através de orbs. Wyatt Halliwell thumb|200px|left|Wyatt orbitando a Excalibur. Wyatt Halliwell é o primeiro filho de Piper Halliwell e Leo Wyatt, sendo irmão de Chris Halliwell e Prudence Melinda. Devido ao fato dele ter profetizado a Criança Duas Vezes Abençoada, Wyatt foi dito ser o bruxo mais poderoso a andar na Terra, e provavelmente poderia ser igual As Encantadas, tendo a mesma força e poder. Wyatt mostrou o poder de telecinese em várias ocasiões. Em seus anos mais jovem, ele usou variação do poder guardião, e encaminhado pelo vesgo seus olhos, que é muito semelhante à forma como sua tia, Prue através dos olhos. No futuro alternativo mostrado, em "Chris Crossed", Wyatt exibida a versão convencional da telecinese, que foi canalizada através de suas mãos. Chris Halliwell thumb|200px|Chris Halliwell. Chris Halliwell é o segundo filho de Piper Halliwell e Leo Wyatt, sendo irmão de Wyatt Halliwell e Prudence Melinda. Ele veio do futuro com uma missão de alertar as Encantadas do perigo iminente dos Titãs. Ele alegou ser um Guardião de Luz do futuro, mas não conseguiu responder a todas suas perguntas, pois eles podem afetar o futuro de uma maneira que não podia prever. Chris foi nomeado o novo anjo das Encantadas "como uma recompensa para ajudar a derrotar os Titãs, e també caiu no amor de Bianca, uma bruxa Phoenix. Chris herdou o poder de telecinese da sua familia. Ele foi visto usando telecinese orbitacional durante seus anos mais jovens, como foi visto ele usando remoção orbitacional. Ele é visto mais usando a forma convencional telecinética. Melinda Halliwell Matthew Halliwell thumb|200px| Matthew Halliwell foi um bruxo Warren, provavelmente, neto de Piper e Leo, que herdou os poderes de Luz-Branca de Wyatt ou Chris ou Melinda. Ele foi visto tendo aulas de Telecinese Orbitacional, junto com muitos outros bruxos-guardiões ou talvez guardiões puros. Durante uma aula, dada por Leo, ele ne ofereceu para demonstrar a capacidade de orbitar que ele possui. Ele demonstrou este poder, orbitando um livro para ele, e dando para Leo. É notável, que nessa época, esses seres mágicos já eram capazes de manipular e controlar esse poder através dos olhos, devido ele ter canalizado desse modo, assim como sua tia-avó Prue, fez, e assim como Paige também fez um dia. Dêmonios Fonte de Todo o Mal thumb|200px|left|A Fonte orbitando um Cristal. A Fonte é a pura e concentrada essência do mal, que já possuiu os corpos de numerosos demônios ao longo dos séculos, quando o seu corpo demoníaco é vencido, a essência é transferido para outra entidade do mal. É uns dos demônios mais poderosos mostrados na serie, sendo preciso chamar todas as ancestrais das Halliwell para poder ter poder suficiente para derrotá-lo. A fonte usou telecinese orbitacional quando foi surpreendido pelas irmãs, enquanto elas armavam o feitiço, e ele orbitou um cristal para que ele enfraquecesse. Patra Neutros Guardiões do Vazio Outros Henry Mitchell thumb|200px|Henry orbitando uma poção. Henry Mitchell é o marido de Paige, e pai de Tamora e Kat e Henry Mitchell, Jr.. Ele é também um policia do Departamento de Policia de São Francisco. Ele, como Paige, foi adotado por uma familia. Quando Paige estava se sentindo perdido no casamento, ela foi pedir ajuda de Coop. Coop transportou Paige para dentro da cabeça dele, para que ajudasse eles a descobrir seus problemas. Durante esse tempo, Henry foi capaz de usar e canalizar os poderes de Paige, mas foi incapaz de lançar um feitiço do Poder das Três com Piper e Phoebe. Ele pôde orbitar, e telecinéticamente orbitar um frasco de poção. Notas Notas e Referências Categoria:Potências Categoria:Potências Warren Categoria:Potências de Paige Matthews Categoria:Potências de Wyatt Halliwell Categoria:Potências de Chris Halliwell Categoria:Potências Temporárias de Phoebe Halliwell Categoria:Potências de Prudence Melinda Halliwell